To Disney World
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: Emma, Regina, Henry, Snow, and Charming go to Disney World, but their vacation is anything but relaxing. Set after Christmas In Storybrooke. This story centers on Swan Queen and Snowing with appearances by other characters.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story takes place two weeks after Christmas In Storybrooke. If you haven't read it, I have added a recap for the things that will come up in this story.

* * *

><p>Here's What You Missed In Storybrooke:<p>

A few weeks after Emma, Snow, Mulan, and Aurora came through the portal, Christmas came to Storybrooke. Everyone was looking forward to spending the holidays with his or her families and loved ones, but Snow and Charming refused to let Regina see Henry for the holidays. Emma made plans to bring Henry over on Christmas, but she was angry when she found out that Henry had already made plans to see Regina behind her back. Furious, she stopped Regina from seeing Henry.

At Snow's Christmas party, Henry missed his mom and Emma decided to go with him to bring Regina to the party. Regina's entrance to the party was dramatic, but soon after the party was over, Snow and Charming allowed Regina to come over the next morning. Christmas morning came and Regina gave Henry and Emma tickets to Disney World and begrudgingly told Snow and Charming that they could come if they could find a way to cross the town line without losing their memories.

Emma and Mulan found a wooden August in the woods and took him to the hospital. The Blue Fairy and her fellow fairies came to visit and returned August to human form on the condition that he would do the Blue Fairy a favor in return. August wrote Emma an apology letter and Emma decided to talk to him about what happened before she left for her trip.

And That's What You Missed In Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Henry Mills darted out of his mother's house, rolling a small red suitcase behind him. It had been two weeks since his mother had given him the tickets to Disney World for Christmas, and Henry had been unable to think of anything else. The next morning, he and Emma had researched the parks and made the perfect plan that would work for everyone. Henry had always dreamed of going to Disney World, and he was thrilled that it was finally a reality. He stopped at the sidewalk and turned around.<p>

Soon, Regina Mills exited the house, locking the door, then double and triple checking that it was locked. While she wasn't as excited as her son, she was still looking forward to spending some quality time with her son and Emma. Her excitement couldn't even be dampened by the fact that the two idiots had managed to find a way to cross the town line and would be joining them on their vacation. She reached her son and took his suitcase from him, unlocking the trunk of the van she had rented. She would have been perfectly fine with driving Henry in her car and having Emma drive her parents in that hideous yellow bug of hers, but Henry had managed to convince her that they needed a van to fit the whole family. The things she does to make her son happy. She placed the suitcases in the trunk and turned around.

Right on cue, Emma's bug pulled up and parked behind the van. Emma Swan stepped out of the car, smiling over at Regina and Henry, who ran over to her. She pulled him into a hug as Snow White and Prince Charming got out of the backseat. Regina frowned at them, as they went to get their luggage from the trunk. Emma and Henry came up to Regina.

"Hello," Regina smiled at Emma, feeling her heart beat unusually fast.

Emma smiled back, "Hey." On the outside she was keeping a subdued expression, but on the inside she was jumping up and down with excitement. She had never been on vacation before and she would finally get to see what all of the fuss was about.

Snow and Charming made their way over with their luggage, and Emma helped them load the bags into the trunk. When everything was packed, they shut the trunk and everyone piled into the van. Regina in the driver's seat, Emma in the passenger's seat, and Henry, Snow, and Charming in the back.

They pulled away and Regina looked at Henry from the rearview mirror, who had pulled out his guidebook to Disney World. She glanced at Snow and Charming huddling in their jackets which had been covered with a potion given to them by Gold to keep their memories intact when they crossed the town line. She took a deep breath and decided that nothing would stop her from having a good time, not even the two idiots.

Emma watched as Storybrooke passed by her window. She hoped that nothing happened to the town while they were gone, but she knew that the combination of Mulan, Ruby, Granny, and Belle would be able to take care of any trouble while they were gone. Soon, Storybrooke was a speck in the side mirror and they were on their way to the airport.

Unbeknownst to them, somebody had been watching the family's exit. On top of a building several feet away, a pirate with a hook for his hand watched through a telescope. He turned to his companion, "They're gone."

Cora Mills smirked, "Perfect." She would be seeing her daughter again soon enough, but she had to put her plan in motion before she could make the trek to this so called, "Disney World." That world and all of the others would soon be hers.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you enjoy the story. Also, Sleeping Warrior fans should look out for a special Valentine's Day one-shot soon.

* * *

><p>The flight went surprisingly without issue given that nobody in the group had ever been on an airplane before. Other than Emma getting stopped at security and Snow freaking out before the plane took off, the flight was without incident. The group got off the plane and made their way to the baggage claim. Once everyone's suitcases were picked up and Regina managed to coax Henry away from sitting on the baggage claim carousel, they got into their rental van and drove to the hotel.<p>

They arrived at the entrance to the Walt Disney World resort and Henry shouted excitedly. Snow let out her own squeal of excitement and Charming and Emma had identical smiles. Regina watched the reactions with an amused expression as she followed the signs to the resort. Pulling into the parking lot, the bellhop came over and loaded their bags onto a cart. Regina, Snow, Charming, Emma, and Henry stepped into the lobby of the hotel and gasped as they saw the impressive interior. It was so massive in scale, and Regina admired the architecture. Henry went to go look around and Snow and Charming went with him. Emma and Regina went up to the front desk and checked in. The front desk clerk handed them their keys and gave them their room numbers. Emma went to get the others and they went up the elevator to their rooms.

Snow and Charming entered their room and found their bags already there. "It's beautiful," said Snow looking around. Charming grinned at her, just as impressed. He checked the watch that Snow had given him for Christmas; they had an hour until Snow had to leave for the spa appointment, that Regina had booked for the ladies. Snow obviously had the same idea as him, as she pulled him into a kiss and led him over to their queen sized bed.

The room next door did not share the Charming's joy. As soon as Regina, Emma, and Henry entered the room, Henry ran to the small twin bed set up for him and jumped on it, unaware of the looks of horror on his mothers' faces. There were two beds in the room, one for Henry and one for both Regina and Emma. Regina noticed the couch next to the bed and smirked.

"The couch looks comfortable, doesn't it Miss Swan?" Regina glanced over at Emma, "I think that will be a good place for you to sleep."

Emma furrowed her brow. After months of dealing with Regina she knew exactly what she was trying to pull. "If it's so comfortable, why don't you sleep there?"

Regina couldn't help her grin. As pesky as Emma was, she secretly enjoyed their arguments. "I am a queen so therefore, I should get the queen's bed."

Emma rolled her eyes at her. "You are not a queen here. You sleep on the couch."

"May I remind you that I am paying for this vacation, and therefore I should sleep on the bed."

Henry watched the argument with a bemused expression. He didn't like his mothers arguing, but he knew that they no longer hated each other so he shouldn't be worried about a serious fight. "Why don't you share the bed?" He asked innocently. "It looks like it's big enough for the both of you." The two women turned to Henry.

Emma and Regina turned to each other and shared a look. "I suppose it's just for a few days," Emma said. Regina nodded in agreement, the pounding in her heart making her decision for her.

With that settled, Emma started to put the contents of her suitcase in her own closet. She normally wouldn't let that argument go, but she couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to be closer to Regina. During Christmas, she had gained a whole new respect for Regina and she was starting to feel something for Henry's other mother that went beyond friendship. Feeling Regina's eyes on her, she finished putting away her stuff and settled into her side of the bed, lying down before it was time for their spa appointment.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the group reconvened at Downtown Disney. Emma, Regina, and Snow were refreshed after their massages, and Henry had spent the afternoon playing in the hotel's pool.<p>

"It's huge and has a giant water slide," Henry said excitedly as they walked through the crowd of other tourists, "Can we go back another day, please?"

Emma smiled, "Of course we can kid. We'll go tomorrow after we do the Magic Kingdom." Henry grinned.

They stopped in front of the giant Disney store. Regina pulled out a twenty- dollar bill and handed it to Henry. "You can pick out whatever you want." Henry eagerly took the money and hugged his mother. "Thanks Mom." He ran into the store and the others followed him.

The group looked at all of the merchandise in the various rooms of the store. Regina went to the kitchen area and picked up a Disney recipe book. She flipped through it, finding a couple of recipes she liked and decided to get it. Snow and Charming went over to the clothing section and picked out T-Shirts. Snow saw a T-Shirt with a picture of Disney's version of Grumpy and picked it up.

"We should get this for Leroy," she said to Charming. They both laughed as they imagined what his reaction would be to it. They put it in their basket along with their T-Shirt selections.

Henry and Emma were walking around the store, examining most of the items, while Henry deliberated what he could buy with his money. Emma threw some chocolate pretzel boxes into the basket, deciding to get one each for Ruby, Belle, Granny, Mulan, Aurora, and August. When they were finished, Henry was upset to find out that he was three dollars over Regina's budget. Emma slipped him three dollars and let him buy what he wanted.

When everyone had made their purchases, they headed over to the Ghiradelli Fountain. The place was apparently known for its hot fudge sundaes and the group was eager to try it. Once everyone had placed their orders, Regina took their assigned number and found a table big enough for all of them. As they sat down, a guy came over to them.

"Excuse me, may I ask you some questions?"

"No, you may not," Regina snapped. The guy walked away, muttering, "bitch" under his breath. Regina heard him and stood up.

"What did you just call me?" She instinctively thrust her hands out and to her and the guy's alarm, a fireball formed in her hand. She extinguished it quickly and looked over at the group who was staring at her. She looked around and saw that nobody else had noticed and she waved her hand over the guy's head, wiping his memories. He stood up and she glared at him.

"Go bother someone else." The guy walked away and went to bother another table.

Regina looked down at her hands. How was this possible? Magic wasn't supposed to work in this land, especially outside of Storybrooke. She looked at the rest of the group. Emma noticed her confusion and shrugged, "I guess what they say about Disney being the most magical place on Earth is true."

The waitress brought over their sundaes, and the group dug in. They talked about their plans for tomorrow and ignoring what had just happened. Regina and Emma glanced at each other. It was definitely going to be an interesting trip.


	3. Chapter 2

The gates to the Magic Kingdom opened and the family walked into the park. Emma rubbed her eyes and yawned. It was far too early in the morning for her and she would have slept another hour or so if Henry hadn't insisted on shaking her awake.

The group stopped right in front of the bridge to Main Street. Emma turned to her parents.

"Now remember," Emma said, "You two can't walk around here saying your names are Snow White and Prince Charming. You have to go by Mary Margaret and David and don't say that I'm your daughter. Okay?" Snow and Charming nodded, figuring that they didn't have anything to worry about.

"Can we go in now?" Henry was getting impatient. Regina nodded and led the group into Main Street. They walked down the road, making a mental note to look in the gift shops later.

When they reached the castle, they looked up at it. While many tourists were stopping for photos in front of the castle, Snow merely rolled her eyes, "The real Cinderella's castle looks nothing like that." Charming nodded in agreement.

They walked through the castle and found themselves in Fantasyland. A little girl in a Snow White dress skipped by and Regina glared at her. "Seriously?" Snow giggled behind her and she turned around to shoot her a look.

"New Fantasyland is this way," Henry pointed to the right. The adults followed him. Since it was the newest addition to the park, the area was crowded. Pushing through the crowd, the group stood in "Belle's village." Emma snapped a few pictures of the area for the real Belle and they walked over to the Little Mermaid section. Snow and Regina looked at each other, having known Ariel in their land.

"How is Ariel?"

"I haven't seen her since before the curse," Snow replied, "She must have been caught in the uncursed part." Regina nodded, deciding not to bring up the mermaid or her part in her misfortune again. They got in line for the ride and Henry and Charming distracted themselves by playing the interactive game while waiting in line.

A half hour passed, and they finally got into their clamshells, Emma managed to squeeze into the ride with Henry and Regina and they made their way through The Little Mermaid movie.

The three got off the ride and met Snow and Charming at the exit. They walked towards the Dumbo portion of New Fantasyland and got in line for Dumbo. When they made it through the line, Regina tried to squeeze into the vehicle with Emma and Henry. "Two to an elephant," the ride attendant barked at her.

"You can ride with him in the next one," Emma said and Regina nodded. Once everyone was seated and secured the ride started.

Over in the pink elephant, Charming was grinning as the ride went around. Snow however, looked like she was going to be sick. Charming looked over and noticed. "Are you okay Mary Margaret?" Snow was doing her best to not throw up all over her husband and didn't answer.

Thankfully, the ride stopped soon after and Snow bolted from the elephant. She ran over to the bushes and threw up.

"Is she alright?" Emma walked over with Henry, Regina close behind.

Charming shrugged, "I hope so." He went over to check on his wife. Emma, Regina and Henry went to sit on a nearby bench.

"It's probably something she ate at breakfast," Regina did her best to reassure Emma.

"I hope you're right," Emma leaned back against the back of the bench. A few minutes passed and Charming came over with Snow, who was wiping her mouth.

After assuring Emma and Charming that she was okay, the group walked back towards the other part of Fantasyland. They did the rest of the rides in the area before moving towards Liberty Square.

There wasn't much to do over there, since Henry had no interest in the Hall of Presidents and Snow didn't want to ride the ferryboat in fear that it would make her sick again. Emma, Henry, and a reluctant Regina did the Haunted Mansion, while Charming sat with Snow.

Soon, the group reunited and went over to Frontierland. Henry and Emma wanted to go on Splash Mountain, but Regina was hesitant.

"Come on Regina," Emma smiled at her, "It will be fun."

Regina shook her head, "I'm not getting wet."

Henry looked at her with those puppy dog eyes, "Please?" Emma looked at her with a similar expression.

Regina sighed, "Alright." Emma and Henry cheered and dragged her over to the end of the line.

When they got to the front of the line, Henry wanted to ride in front, so Emma sat next to Regina behind him. Emma looked over and saw that Regina looked a little frightened.

"It's alright," Emma reassured her. She grabbed her hand and ignored the blush on her cheeks. "I'll hold your hand throughout the ride."

Regina was at a loss for words and simply nodded. The ride started and Regina gripped Emma's hand. When they reached the final drop, Regina gripped Emma's hand so tight that Emma was worried that her hand would be broken. They screamed as the ride plunged and were soaked with water. When the ride steadied, Regina took a deep breath. Emma smiled over at her.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Regina smiled. Once she got over the initial shock, the ride was quite enjoyable. "I guess not." They made their way back over to Snow and Charming.

"I want to go again!" Henry exclaimed.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out," said Regina. She sat down next to Snow and Charming stood up to go on the ride with Henry and Emma. Once she sat down, she did a small spell to dry her clothes out.

After Charming, Emma, and Henry rode both Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad; the group went to get some lunch. They then headed over to Adventureland, where Henry immediately ran towards the Pirates of the Caribbean line. The whole group got in line, even Snow, who felt that she was over her sickness. They did Pirates of the Caribbean and Jungle Cruise. Regina kept rolling her eyes at the terrible jokes that the "tour guide" kept making.

They stepped out of the boat and found themselves back in the circle in front of the castle. Snow decided to sit down on a bench while Charming and Henry went to get some pretzels. Regina and Emma were left alone on the next bench.

"Having fun?" Emma looked over at Regina.

Regina smiled and nodded, "Yes. Are you?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for doing this."

"I'm glad Henry enjoys it."

"Not just Henry. We all appreciate it."

Regina was thrilled that they were all starting to appreciate her efforts to redeem herself. "I'm glad." They looked at each other for a few moments when Henry came over with Mickey shaped soft pretzels for each of them.

After they ate, they went over to Tomorrowland. The group went on the Buzz Lightyear ride and then Henry took Emma and Charming on Space Mountain. Once they finished the other rides in Tomorrowland, Henry took them back over to Fantasyland to ride a few of the rides again.

As the sun started to set, the group went to the character dining at the Crystal Palace. Emma took pictures of Henry with Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore. When Winnie the Pooh came around, Snow decided that they should have a family picture. Emma, Charming, and Henry joined her and Regina picked up the camera. Emma gestured over to her. "Come on Regina, it's a family portrait." Regina grinned as she walked over and joined the family for the picture.

After dinner, they got a good seat to watch the castle show as well as the fireworks. Snow and Charming looked at each other during the fireworks.

"I love you," Charming said.

"I love you, too," Snow replied. They kissed as the fireworks exploded above them.

Henry sat between his mothers, watching the fireworks in wonder. Emma and Regina's hands found each other and neither woman looked at each other, not wanting to acknowledge that their relationship was starting to change.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for your continued support for this story. There is a character death in this chapter for those of you that need a trigger warning, but it's not one of the major characters in this story.

* * *

><p>It was late when they got back to the hotel, but Henry still wanted to go swimming. The group changed into their bathing suits and headed down to the pool. Emma had to admit that the pool was impressive in scale. The family took turns going down the slide and played in the pool with Henry.<p>

Snow felt a sudden wave of nausea come over her and she rushed to get out of the pool before throwing up in the bushes. Charming and Emma looked at her with concern. They went over to Snow and checked on her, but Snow said that she was fine. Emma left Charming with Snow and went back over to Regina and Henry.

Charming led Snow over to one of the pool chairs and sat her down. "Are you okay?"

Snow wiped her mouth. "I'm not sure." This morning, she thought a bad breakfast in combination with the movement of the Dumbo ride made her sick, but she was starting to think that it was something else. "I think I'm going to go to the doctor tomorrow."

Charming put his hand on Snow's forehead, checking to see if she had a fever. "I'll come with you," he said. He hoped that it wasn't serious and that she would feel better soon.

Snow smiled, glad that he was so loving and supportive. She got lucky with him. "Thank you."

Charming looked adoringly at the woman he loved, "Can I get you anything?"

Snow leaned back, "Can I have some ice cream," she paused, "or some pickles?"

Charming nodded, ignoring the strangeness of her request, "I'll see what I can do." He stood up and walked towards the hotel lobby. Snow closed her eyes and the long day took its toll as sleep overcame her.

Over at the pool, Henry played around as Emma and Regina sat on the edge of the pool watching him. The two women kept glancing at each other. Emma finally broke the silence, "I had a great day today."

Regina smiled, "Me too. I haven't had a day like this in a while."

"When was the last time you had fun?"

Regina thought about this. "It was probably when Henry and I played in the snow and built a snowman together when he was eight. Before that, it was probably when I first went riding with Daniel."

"Who's Daniel, your brother?"

Regina shook her head, "No, he was my boyfriend. I guess your mother never told you the story."

Emma shook her head, wondering what story she was referring to. Regina took a deep breath and told Emma everything. The story of how she met Daniel and his demise at Cora's hands. She had never been able to confide in anyone before and the memories of what happened caused tears to roll down her cheek.

Emma listened in surprise. She knew that Cora was a bad person, but she never realized how much she had ruined Regina's life. Emma knew how much it hurt to have your chance of a happy ending taken away. She may not agree with what Regina had done or how she had taken it out on her mother, but she understood where she was coming from. "I'm sorry," she said.

Regina wiped the tears from her eyes, "You shouldn't be."

Emma took her face in her hands, "You deserve to have a happy ending." Regina looked at the savior, thankful that someone finally understood. Before she knew it, she had leaned in and kissed Emma. Emma was surprised, but kissed her back. Regina pulled away and looked around. Snow was still asleep, Charming was still gone, and Henry was over at the slide. None of them had seen the kiss.

Emma looked over at her, understanding her trepidation. "We'll take it slow for now."

Regina nodded, "We'll wait until we get back to Storybrooke to tell them." Henry came over to them and they rejoined Snow and Charming, who had come back with a carton of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. The group made plans to visit Epcot the next day.

* * *

><p>While the weather was nice and sunny in Orlando, the weather was cold up in Storybrooke, Maine. Mr. Gold closed up his shop for the night. He didn't have any customers all day, but he had been hard at work developing more of the potion that would allow him to cross the town line and be reunited with his son Baelfire. He yawned as he prepared to go to bed. He soon settled into his bed and fell asleep.<p>

Hours later, Cora and Hook stood outside of his shop, Rumplestiltskin's dagger in Cora's hand. She tried to use her magic to open the door, but it failed. Of course the Dark One would have a protective spell over his shop. Hook used his hook to smash the glass on the door, reaching through the door with his good hand to unlock it. He pulled out his hand and opened the door.

They made their way into the shop; Hook pocketing a few items that might be useful later. Cora led Hook to Gold's room. Hook held Gold down as Cora raised the dagger. She brought it down on her former lover, piercing his heart. She watched as the name on the dagger switched from Rumplestiltskin to Cora as power surged through her. She was the dark one now and nobody could stop her.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for your continued support of this story. In response to feedback I got in the last chapter on my last author's note, I had meant that the death in the last chapter was not a major character in this particular story, meaning that it would not be Emma, Regina, Henry, Snow, or Charming. I apologize for the confusion.

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly as Regina, Emma, and Henry entered the gates of Epcot. Snow and Charming had elected to skip the park and go to see a doctor. Emma offered to go with them, but Snow told her that she should enjoy the park.<p>

Henry walked ahead of them, leading them towards Test Track. Regina slipped her hand into Emma's as they walked. To the other visitors, they looked like a couple taking their son on vacation. They reached the line for the ride and the three of them got in line.

Once they finished the ride, the three of them got out of the ride and walked over to the Mission: Space ride. Regina let Emma and Henry go ahead while she waited outside. She had heard horror stories about that ride, and she decided it was best not to go on it. She patiently waited for the two of them to get off the ride.

Minutes flew by, and Emma and Henry came out of the ride, Henry grinning while Emma looked a little nauseated. Regina waved them over and looked curiously over at Emma.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Emma put on a smile, a little disoriented from the ride.

"I sure hope you haven't caught whatever your mother has." Emma nodded in agreement.

"Can we go on Soarin' now? The line fills up very quickly," Henry said impatiently. Emma and Regina made their way over to The Land Pavilion. Sure enough, the line for Soarin' was already over an hour. The three of them got fast passes for the ride and went to watch the Lion King themed Living With The Land film and ate lunch at the restaurant in the pavilion. They still had time to kill and went over to The Seas pavilion to ride the Finding Nemo ride.

Finally, they were able to go back to Soarin' to get into the Fast pass line. They were soon allowed into the ride and they secured their seatbelts. The ride started and Emma and Henry were thrilled by the ride. Regina wasn't as thrilled as the other two, for she had flown once before in the Enchanted Forest with Tinkerbell, she wondered where the fairy had gone. Still, she enjoyed seeing the sights of California that flashed on the screen as the ride went on, she wondered if she would ever be able to go to California. Maybe, she would take Emma and Henry someday.

The ride ended and Henry led them to the Innoventions building where he looked at the various activities while Emma and Regina talked. When Henry was finished, it was time to go to the World Showcase, something that all three were looking forward to experiencing.

The three of them were impressed by the view of the countries over the lake. They moved to the Mexico pavilion and got in line for the boat ride. After the ride, they explored the gift shop. Henry came over to them wearing a sombrero and Regina snapped a picture. Henry got the idea to take a picture wearing a hat from each country and took them over to Norway. After taking a picture of Henry in a Viking hat, they rode Maelstrom. They decided to eat dinner at the restaurant in China before they moved on in their "Hats Around The World" quest.

Time flew by as the three made their way around the world. When they reached America, Regina went to the bathroom and Emma and Henry watched one of the street performers. Suddenly, a man ran into Emma, sending her flying to the ground.

"Sorry," said a familiar voice. Emma was about to get up and give the man a piece of her mind, when she stopped. She didn't want to believe it, it couldn't be him. She looked up and saw that sure enough Neal Cassidy was standing before her. Neal saw the person he had run into and looked as equally shocked.

"Emma," said Neal softly. She looked as beautiful as she did on the day that he had walked away from her. Emma on the other hand, felt a sense of dread and horror. She had never forgiven Neal for abandoning her, especially when she was pregnant, and had hoped that she would never see him again.

Henry looked up at his mother, "Are you alright Mom?" Neal looked at Emma's son. He looked about eleven years old, the same time when…no it couldn't be.

"How old are you?"

Henry looked at him confused. "I'm eleven," he said, wondering why this strange man was so curious.

Neal looked to Emma, his suspicions all but confirmed. "Is this my son?"

Emma was too shocked to say anything and simply nodded. Neal gasped, the weight of what he had done all of those years ago crushed him like a boulder. Henry looked even more confused, turning to Emma, "You said my father was a fireman who died in action."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was, "Henry, I…"

Henry spoke for her, "You lied to me. Why?"

Emma stood up, looking at Henry, "I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Henry snapped at her.

Emma couldn't tell him why she lied, not with Neal right in front of her. Neal just looked from Emma to Henry, dumbstruck by the revelation. At that moment, Regina stepped out of the bathroom and Henry ran to her. Emma watched as Regina comforted Henry, looked at Emma with concern. Emma looked at them, with regret in her eyes, watching as Regina lead Henry inside the building.

She wanted to go to her son and apologize for lying, but she knew that they both needed some time to process things and that he would be in good hands with Regina. She stood up and grabbed Neal by the jacket and led him over to a nearby bench. They needed to talk.

* * *

><p>Back in the town of Storybrooke, Marco and August sat down for dinner. Since August had come back into his life, Marco had done his best to be the father that he never got to be when he had placed his son in the wardrobe back in the Enchanted Forest to protect him from the curse. It had been difficult at first, but their relationship was slowly improving.<p>

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. August went to answer it and found the Blue Fairy standing on the other side. He gulped at the sight of her, remembering the conditions of her turning him back into a human. He invited her inside and she joined them at the table.

"What can I help you with?" August hoped that whatever the Blue Fairy asked of him would be simple.

The Blue Fairy pulled out a strange amulet from her pocket. "Seeing as you are the only one who can cross the town line without losing your memories, I need you to take this amulet and deliver it to Emma Swan and her family in Orlando, Florida. I sense that they will be in trouble soon and this will help them."

August took the amulet from her and turned it over in his hands, "What does it do?"

The Blue Fairy pulled out a note and handed it to August, "This explains it."

August nodded, glad that his favor was a delivery job as opposed to something more dangerous, "I'll leave as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>AN: I want to emphasize that Swan Queen is going to be endgame in this story, but there will be some drama along the way. Neal is going to have a part in this story, but it's not going to be as part of a love triangle. Also, there is no Tamara or Greg in this story or in any of the other planned stories in this universe.


	6. Chapter 5

Emma and Neal sat on the bench by the lake surrounded by all of the countries in the World Showcase. The sky was dark, and slightly ominous. They stared at each other, both of them with so many questions on their mind.

Neal broke the silence, "I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't want to leave, but August told me-"

Emma interrupted him, "I know. He told me what happened" Neal nodded, his head hung in shame.

The sounds of families traveling through the countries filled the uncomfortable silence. "Henry seems like a sweet kid."

Emma nodded, "He's a great kid. His adoptive mother did a good job with him."

"You mean that other woman with Henry?"

"Regina," Emma wanted to add "my girlfriend," but she didn't know if Regina would be comfortable with her telling people about their new relationship, "I reconnected with him about a year ago."

Neal listened to her while looking her over. Despite what had happened, she was looking good. He was glad that she was doing well for herself. If he had known that she was pregnant all of those years ago, he would have reconsidered leaving. Now that he knew that he had a son, he wanted to get to know him and be the father to him that he never had.

As Neal opened his mouth to speak, Emma's phone rang. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and saw that it was Ruby. She answered it and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Ruby, what's up? Everything okay in Storybrooke?" She paused as Ruby filled her in on what had happened. "Rumplestiltskin is dead?" Emma's eyes widened in shock while Neal's heart nearly stopped.

Emma saw Neal's look of surprise and said to Ruby, "Thanks for telling me. I'll tell the others. Make sure the rest of the town is safe. Tell everyone I said hi. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Neal. "There's a lot to explain to you," she took a deep breath, "I'm from a land called the Enchanted Forest and everyone there is a fairytale character-"

Neal cut her off, "I know you are. I am too." He ignored Emma's look of shock and asked, "Is my father really dead?"

Emma looked at him as though he had grown two heads, the comprehension of what he just said dawning on her. "You're Rumplestiltskin's son?" Her shock quickly turned into anger, "Did you know the whole time who I was?"

Neal shook his head, "Not at first. I had no idea until August told me. I wanted to come back for you but I was scared of facing my father." Emma stared blankly at him. Neal asked again, "Is my father really dead?"

Emma nodded; she had no idea what to do with this new piece of information. Neal on the other hand looked down at the ground, a tear running down his face. After all of these years, his father was dead. He remembered the look of fear in his eyes as his father let him get swallowed up by the portal alone. He was traumatized by that look in his nightmares and now he was never going to be reunited with his father again.

Emma watched him as the tears started to flow, "It's okay," she pulled him into her arms, "It's going to be okay." She comforted him as he sobbed into her shoulder. She was still furious at him for what he had done, but she knew how much it hurt to lose someone he loved.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Regina and Henry stepped out of the building. The show had just finished and the other patrons made their way out and headed to either the left or right depending on which country they would visit next. Regina was a little perturbed by the recent events. Henry had explained to her that the strange man with Emma was his birth father. She didn't know what to make of this information, she had been afraid of losing Henry when Emma had come to town, and now she had to worry about his birth father as well.

They walked towards the lake, looking for Emma. Regina caught sight of her with her arm around the man and her heart broke. She had found herself falling for Emma and she had hoped that her feelings were reciprocated. She should have known that she didn't stand a chance against Henry's birth father.

She looked down at Henry, who was looking up at her. "Let's go Henry," she said, leading him away so that they could finish the world showcase, fighting the tears welling in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

It was evening when everyone reunited at the hotel. Snow and Charming sat on the couch in their room, waiting for everyone to get back. Emma entered without Henry or Regina to their surprise and with a man they had never seen before. At the sight of her parents' confusion, Emma introduced Neal to them and they gasped in shock when they heard that Neal was Henry's father and Rumplestiltskin's son. Snow studied Neal, remembering what Emma had told her a few months ago about Henry's birth father.

Charming stood up and shook Neal's hand like a father meeting his daughter's date before they left the house. Ignoring her parents' reactions, Emma told them the news that Rumplestiltskin was dead. Both Snow and Charming gasped, unable to believe that the dark one was really dead.

"Where's Henry and Regina?" Charming cut in.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "You don't honestly believe Regina is responsible for this, do you?"

Snow shook her head, "No, we just thought it was odd that you didn't come back with them." Her usual response was to blame Regina, but she saw that her former enemy was making an effort to change. Besides, how could Regina murder someone in Storybrooke all the way from Florida?

Emma relaxed slightly. She was glad that her mother was trying to recognize Regina's efforts. There was a knock at the door and Emma answered it to find Regina and Henry standing on the other side. Henry was grinning while Regina had a very forced smile.

"Miss Swan," Emma looked at her, wondering when she had become Miss Swan again, "I'm rather tired and I'm going to bed early. You and Henry can spend time with his father." With that Regina went to their hotel room. Emma could tell something was wrong with her, but she figured that she would give her some alone time and check on her later.

Henry ignored her and walked over to Neal. "Hi," he said cautiously.

Neal smiled down at him, "Hello, Henry." They looked at each other for a few moments. Neal cleared his throat, "Want to check out the hotel arcade?" He looked at Emma for approval and she nodded.

Henry nodded and Neal walked with him out of the room, both eager to get to know each other.

As the door shut behind them, Emma turned back to her parents, "So, what did the doctor say? Are you alright?"

Snow and Charming both smiled. "I'm more than alright," Snow responded, "I'm pregnant."

Emma looked at them in shock. She had just found her parents and they were starting their new life as a family. She had guessed that having a sibling would eventually happen, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. She put on a smile as she looked at her parents, "I'm happy for you."

She sat down on the bed, trying to process everything that had happened today.

* * *

><p>Henry and Neal had found their way to the arcade and they both marveled at the scope of it. Both were excited and anxious about the evening ahead. They decided to start with the air hockey table and ended up playing a few rounds. Neal was surprised at how good Henry was. Both of them won two rounds each.<p>

Soon, Henry was exhausted and went to sit in the nearby lounge. Neal bought them bottles of water and sat with him. They spent the next hour talking, finding their bonding easier than both of them had feared.

Soon the conversation turned to Henry's moms. Seeing an opportunity, Neal asked, "So, is your mom seeing anyone?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, she's seeing my other mom. They don't know that I know, but it's kind of obvious." Henry had been observing his two mothers and noticed how they looked at each other when they thought that nobody was looking. It had been a really long time since he had seen either of his moms happy, and he was thrilled that they had found happiness with each other.

Neal nodded. He was surprised that his ex was seeing another woman. She had never given him the indication when they were dating that she was interested in women. He had hoped that he could get back together with Emma and pick up where they had left off. Of course, now he realized how foolish he was to think that things could go back to the way they were that easily. He wanted Emma to be happy above everything else; she deserved it after all that she had been through. If she was happy with someone else, he had no choice but to back off and let her be happy.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Henry pulled him from his thoughts. Neal nodded and led him to the hotel store.

* * *

><p>As soon as she had reached her room, Regina fell face first on her and Emma's bed. She stained the pillow with her tears as she thought about everything that had happened today. She heard the door open and close.<p>

"Not now Emma," Regina mumbled. She didn't want to deal with the savior right now. There was silence. That was odd. She knew that Emma would ignore her request for peace and try to figure out what was wrong.

She sat up and looked expecting to see Emma, to find the one person she never wanted to see again standing in front of her. She gasped and froze and she stared at her mother. Cora Mills smiled back at her. "Is that any way to greet your mother?"

"Hello mother," Regina said softly, her usual confidence had left her, "How did you get here?"

"I arrived in this realm a few weeks ago, shortly after Snow White and Emma went through that portal. I've been enjoying my time in Storybrooke, living among the other residents. It's quite a town that you've put together."

"What were you doing in Storybrooke?"

Cora pulled out the Dark One's dagger and handed it to her. Regina took it from her and gasped as she saw Cora's name where Rumplestiltskin's name once was. She looked up at her mother. "I see. Why did you follow us here?"

Cora looked around the hotel room, "You know when you guys were talking about Disney World, I didn't realize that you wanted to go to a theme park with a bunch of peasants. This is far from the magical world they built it up to be, even if they do have a castle."

Regina listened to her, worried about what she would do to Henry and Emma while she was here. "Why are you here?"

Cora smirked, "I'm going to make this world mine, just like I did Wonderland, and like I will the Enchanted Forest when I'm done. And you're going to help me."

Regina shook her head, "Absolutely not. I'm trying to be a better mother for Henry."

Cora laughed, "I know all about that." She waved her hand over the hotel mirror and Regina saw her and Emma kissing by the pool last night. Her fists clenched at the sight of it. "You think that you can be a better mother to Henry and have a family with the daughter of Snow White and that you'll all live happily ever after and everyone will forgive you." She waved her hand at the mirror again and the image of Emma comforting Neal came up. "I know better. Emma Swan might let you be in Henry's life now, but she will never truly love you."

"Stop talking mother," Regina snapped. Her mother couldn't possibly be right. Henry loved her. That kiss she and Emma shared must have meant something, right?

Instead of listening, Cora continued, "Who do you think that Snow White and her husband will prefer, the 'Evil Queen' or Henry's real father? Once he is back in her life, they will all be one big happy biological family and they won't even think about you."

Regina fought back the tears in her eyes, "Why must you be so cruel mother?" Her doubts were starting to flood her mind.

Cora stepped forward and took her daughter's face in her hands, "I'm not being cruel. I'm looking out for you. I don't want to see you hurt. Unlike the Charmings, I love you and want you to be happy. Help me and I will make sure that you, Emma, and your son will be happy together, without anyone standing in your way."

At that, Regina broke down. Cora held her daughter, smiling. She felt her daughter's resolve breaking and she knew that she had won.

Regina pulled away, taking a deep breath, "If I help you, Henry and Emma will love me?" Cora nodded. "Okay, just promise me that nothing bad will happen to them."

"I promise." Mother and daughter embraced each other, reunited at last.


	8. Chapter 7

Cora left her daughter to take care of something and Regina sat on her and Emma's bed. She didn't trust her mother after everything, but she seemed genuine about wanting to reconnect with her and she was right, the Charmings would never accept her after everything she had done. She wanted to do everything she could to ensure her happy ending with Henry and Emma.

Emma entered the room and Regina was pulled out of her thoughts. "How are you feeling Regina?" Emma could tell that Regina was still bothered by the day's events.

Regina stood up, hands on her hips, "I'm fine. Did you enjoy your time with your boyfriend?"

Emma stared at her, a look of comprehension dawned on her. Realizing why Regina was upset, she replied, "Neal? He's not my boyfriend. Well not anymore. That ship has long sailed." She walked over to Regina and put her hands on her shoulder, but Regina pulled away from her.

"Then why is he still here?" Regina wanted to believe her girlfriend, but she had seen the way that they had held each other.

"He's Henry's father," Emma responded, "he has a right to spend time with his son."

Emma's words were meant to reassure her, but a nightmare vision flashed in Regina's head. She saw Emma, Neal, and Henry together as one big family while she stood on the outside as they completely ignored her presence. Regina refused to let that happen. "My mother was right," she said angrily, "I'll never get my happy ending this way."

Emma furrowed her brow, "Your mother? What does she have to do with this?"

Regina opened her mouth to answer, when a crash and a scream was heard next door. Emma ran to her parents' room and found Cora hovering over Snow and Charming as the two cowered in fear. Emma gasped, "How did you get here?"

Cora turned around and smirked at her, "Magic, my dear." With that, she grabbed Charming and dragged him out of the room. Snow screamed and ran after her, only to be thrown into the wall by Cora's magic.

Emma instinctively pulled out her gun and Cora laughed before using her magic to bend and twist the gun. Regina came into the room and saw the scene. Emma looked over at her, "Do something."

Regina looked between Emma and Cora, conflicted. At that moment, Neal and Henry came back upstairs clutching ice cream cones. Seeing Neal sparked Regina's anger and she grabbed Emma, preventing her from doing anything. Emma struggled in her arms, furious at the betrayal.

Cora looked at Emma and then at Snow, who stood up, "If you want your husband to live, you will meet me at the top of the castle tomorrow morning."

Snow nodded in understanding. With that, Cora and Charming disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Regina let go of Emma and she went to embrace her mother. Emma, Snow, Henry, and Neal all turned to glare at her with a mixture of shock, anger, and betrayal on their faces.

"I'm sorry," whispered Regina. She disappeared into a puff of purple smoke and followed her mother. She arrived in the private room located in the castle and found Cora waiting for her.

"Well done," said Cora. Regina put on a smile for her mother, but she felt terrible about what she'd done. She knew once this was all over she would make it up to Emma and Henry. She lay down on the bed and forced herself into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel room, Emma, Snow, Henry, and Neal sat in the wrecked room.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Henry looked between the three of them, hoping that he would have a chance to be a hero.

Emma looked over at him, "You, kid, are going to go to Hollywood Studios with Neal," Henry groaned, "I'm not letting anything happen to you." Henry begrudgingly nodded and yawned. It was getting late. Neal excused himself and Emma told him to come over tomorrow. Emma picked Henry up and carried him into their room and laid him down on his bed, he fell asleep almost instantly.

As she shut the door, her phone rang. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered it, "Hello August," she paused to let him speak, "The Blue Fairy sent you?" She listened on the other end, "That would be great. How about I meet you at the Magic Kingdom entrance at park opening." She paused, "Ok, good night. See you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone and walked back over to the other room where Snow was waiting for her. Emma smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?" Snow looked at her bewildered.

Emma sat on the bed and looked at her mother, "We're going to get David back and put an end to Cora once and for all," she said, "I have a plan."


	9. Chapter 8

Regina woke up and climbed out of bed. She was momentarily confused why she didn't wake up in her own hotel room, but the events of the previous night gave her a stark reminder. She looked around the room situated on top of Cinderella's castle. It's a shame they didn't let more people up here. Her stomach rumbled and she looked around for something to eat. The only thing she found in her search was Cora's dagger lying on the dresser.

She found an entrance to the balcony of the castle. She was about to open the door, but she heard voices on the other side and she pressed her ear to the door. She expected her mother's voice, but she was surprised to hear the voice of Captain Hook as well.

"Are you sure you don't need my help here?"

"Positive. Your task is very simple. Find the Swan girl and eliminate her. When you're done with that, find the boy and kill him too." Regina huffed in anger. She stepped away from the balcony and sat on the bed.

She wasn't even surprised at the turn of events. She was furious at Cora for lying and manipulating her yet again, but she was more upset with herself. She knew what Cora was capable of and she still fell for her false promises of a happy ending. She saw the looks on Henry and Emma's faces; she really screwed up this time. How could she have been so foolish?

She caught the sight of Cora's dagger out of the corner of her eye. Rage and determination took over her as she walked over to the dresser. She picked up the dagger and hid it in her clothes and out of plain sight. She found the exit from the room and she made her way out of the castle. She disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, planning her next move.

* * *

><p>After a quiet and somber breakfast, the remaining members of the group went to their locations. Neal and Henry drove to Hollywood Studios for the day, Snow went to get them some things and Emma stood outside of the entrance to the Magic Kingdom, waiting for August. She looked around for signs of him, but she could not find him in the sea of tourists waiting to get into the park.<p>

"Fun vacation?" Emma turned around to find August walking up to her, holding the amulet in his hands.

Emma smiled when she saw her friend. She ran to him and pulled him into a hug. "You made it!"

August smiled back at her. He handed her the amulet. "Here it is."

Emma took it from him and examined it. It definitely looked like it was a magical object from the Enchanted Forest. "Did you have instruction manuals in the Enchanted Forest?"

August laughed and pulled out the Blue Fairy's letter and handed it to her. She read it a few times and looked at the amulet. "So, I wear this and it will protect me from the Dark One's curse?"

August nodded, "The user will be able to destroy the curse without succumbing to it themselves."

"Thanks." Emma placed the amulet around her neck. It weighed her down slightly, but it did not show its magical properties.

Just as August opened his mouth, Hook ran up to them, sword in hand. August jumped out of the way as Hook swung for him. He prepared to swing for Emma, when a force threw him backwards onto the ground.

Emma looked at her own hands. She knew that she had magic, but she had not gotten a chance to learn her abilities. She looked around for who had done that and found Regina walking towards them. Emma was surprised to see Regina, but she was still furious at her. She marched up to her and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Regina cleared her throat, "I'm sorry Emma." Her voice filled with regret.

Emma cut her off, "What's your angle? Was everything that happened part of Cora's plot? Did it mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did," Regina's voice lacked its usual confidence, "I was stupid. I was wrong to trust her. I thought she had my best interest at heart this time, but she didn't."

"What changed your mind?"

"She was going to kill you and Henry. Even after I made her promise not to hurt you," Regina paused, "I couldn't let anything happen to either of you. I couldn't have my happy ending without the people I love."

Emma's heart skipped a beat at Regina's use of the word love, but she continued to appear unaffected. She searched her face for signs that she was lying. Her super power didn't always work, but her heart told her that Regina really meant what she said this time. "I believe you."

"Um guys," August broke the emotional moment. They both turned to face him. He pointed towards Hook, who was running towards the monorail. Both Emma and Regina turned to him.

"Go after him, make sure he doesn't hurt Henry. Let Neal know what's coming," Emma commanded him. He nodded and ran after the pirate.

When they were alone again, Regina turned to Emma. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to storm the castle, rescue Charming, and I'm going to steal Cora's dagger," she pulled on the amulet around her neck, "This is going to end the Dark One's curse once and for all."

"And my mother as well?" Regina cut in. Emma nodded. As angry as Regina was, she didn't want her mother to die. However, the safety of her son and Emma was more important to her. "Very well. Give me the amulet."

Emma looked at her confused, "Why? I'm the savior, I'm the one who has to do this."

Regina shook her head, "She'll see you coming from a mile away. She still thinks I'm helping her, she won't suspect me," Regina pulled the dagger from its hiding place, "Focus on saving your father, let me do this for you and your family."

Emma nodded before taking the amulet off. She handed it to Regina, who put it around her neck. "Good luck," Emma said. Regina nodded before she walked into the park.

A few minutes later, Snow came over carrying two authentic, but weaker swords than they were accustomed to using. "These were the best I could find on short notice, and they came with a free buffet dinner at the Medieval Times Dinner & Tournament."

Emma took one of the swords and hid it where park security wouldn't see it. Snow did the same. Emma turned to her mother, both wearing matching looks of determination. "Let's do this," Emma said as they walked into the park.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for your continued support, favorites, and follows for this story, as well as all of the author alerts. We're almost at the end of this story and I hope you like what I have planned. For those who need a trigger warning, there is a character death in this chapter.

* * *

><p>The tourists of Magic Kingdom, excited with anticipation, walked down Main Street, looking forward to their day at the park. They gathered around Cinderella's castle waiting for the princess to greet them. Instead of the princess walking to the balcony, they were surprised to see a woman that they had never seen before.<p>

"Citizens of Disney World," Cora projected her voice to the tourists below, "I am your Queen Cora."

The tourists looked at each other in confusion. "Which movie is she from?" One father turned to his daughter who shrugged. The crowd of people started to talk amongst themselves.

Cora looked down at the crowd, who didn't seem to fear her at all. "Silence!" She yelled out, shooting a fireball out of her hand into the sky. Silence fell upon the crowd. Some of the tourists whispered about the great pyrotechnic effects while some of the kids started to cry.

Cora surveyed her future subjects, "Now I know how you think the story ends. The hero will save you and you will live happily ever after," Cora said menacingly, "but here is your so-called Prince Charming." She used her magic to pull open a curtain to reveal Charming bound and gagged. The crowd gasped, even though most still believed that this was just a show. Cora smirked, "You have no choice, but to answer to me."

Emma and Snow pushed their way through the sea of people, looking up at Cora. Emma was horrified and Snow nearly cried at the sight of her husband tied up and powerless. "Let's get to the back of the castle," Emma whispered to Snow, "sneak up on her." Snow nodded and they continued making their way through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at Hollywood Studios, Henry and Neal walked out of the Star Tours ride and made their way over to the Indiana Jones stunt show. Neal checked his phone and saw a text from August that simply said, "Hook's coming your way. Protect Henry. Where should I meet you?" Neal texted August their location and looked around for the sight of the hook-handed pirate.<p>

As they took their seats, Henry saw Neal looking around worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Neal looked down at his son, "Just stay close to me, okay?"

Henry, ever the perceptive one, said, "Cora sent someone to kill me didn't she?"

As Neal nodded, August sat in the seat next to them. Neal smiled at him. The show started and Indiana Jones made his way through the classic opening of Raiders of the Lost Ark. August whispered to Neal, "He went the opposite direction, we have some time before we have to move."

Henry ignored the two men and watched the Indiana Jones actor get the statue. A boulder came out and started to chase the actor. The actor ran away from it and managed to escape. The scene ended and the host came out to explain how the stunt was accomplished. He started selecting audience volunteers for the show. He took them back to get ready for the next part of the show. The set adjusted itself to the marketplace and the volunteers came out in costume.

August turned around and saw Hook walk up to the theater. He nudged Neal and mumbled, "We have to move." Neal nudged Henry and they both stood up.

As they moved through the audience, Hook caught sight of them. He ran after them pulling out his sword. Neal, Henry, and August ran onto the stage in front of the confused host and audience. They ran to the back of the set and found it was a dead end.

Hook approached them, with his sword raised to strike. Neal stepped in front of Henry and looked Hook straight in the eyes. Hook saw Neal and dropped his sword in surprise. "Bae?" He asked, staring at the boy who once spent some time on his ship.

Before Neal could respond, August charged at Hook and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. The pirate laid there, knocked out cold, no longer a threat to anyone. Henry and August cheered while Neal stared at his former mentor. Henry nudged his father and they turned to walk away. As the group started to leave, park security closed in on them.

* * *

><p>Emma and Snow crept up the stairs to the room of the castle. They saw Cora standing over Charming, ready to pull his heart out. Snow screamed and ran to the balcony, brandishing her sword, "Stop!"<p>

Cora turned to look at her and laughed. She turned to the spectators, "Snow White everybody." She turned back to Snow, "How nice of you to join us."

With a determined look on her face, Snow gritted her teeth, "I'm here, now let go of my husband."

Cora laughed at her, "You didn't think I was going to keep my word, did you?" The sword flew out of Snow White's hands and ropes wrapped around her. She fell backwards so she was sitting next to her husband. They looked at each other, scared that this would be the end. "Now you both get to die together," she gestured at the crowd, "and these peasants will never question my power again."

"Not on my watch," Emma shouted brandishing her sword. She saw Regina out of the corner of her eye and ran in front of her parents.

Cora advanced on the family, "Nice of you to join us as well, Emma." The sword flew out of Emma's hand and into Cora's. She examined it. "This has to be the flimsiest sword I've ever seen." She waved her hand and ropes started to wrap around Emma. Cora reached Snow and Charming and put her hand over Charming's heart. Turning back to Emma, she simply said, "Now you're going to watch them die."

Before Cora could rip Charming's heart out, Regina appeared behind Cora and stabbed her with the dagger. Cora cried out in pain and turned to look at her daughter. Regina looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, "Love is strength." The amulet on Regina's neck glowed, but nothing else happened to Regina's body. Regina pulled the dagger out of her mother and she fell to the ground.

The spectators gasped and the parents shielded their children's eyes from the violence happening before them. Regina looked at the bloody dagger in her hand and watched as it disintegrated to nothing. She looked over at the Charmings and Emma and used her magic to release the ropes that bound them. She fell down to her knees in front of her mother's lifeless body and sobbed, whispering silently, "I'm sorry mother."

Emma ran over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her to comfort her while Snow and Charming embraced and kissed each other. No longer would the Dark One's curse plague them or their people.


	11. Chapter 10

As the crowd freaked out, an actress dressed as Cinderella walked out to the front steps of the castle. "Move along, there's nothing to see here. Enjoy your day at the Magic Kingdom." Part of the crowd ran towards the exit, while the rest scattered to various parts of the park.

Having assessed that the situation was safe and under control, park security finally came out of its hiding place. They walked up the stairs to the castle's room, where they found Snow, Charming, Emma, and Regina sitting on the bed. "I have to ask you to leave the park," one of them said.

Charming just stared blankly at them, "We stopped the threat. Nobody else was hurt. Why do we have to leave?"

The security guard sighed, "I know that, sir. But your little stunt scarred multiple children for life and we can't allow you and your friends into any of our parks," Charming opened his mouth to speak, "I'm sorry, sir. It's in the rulebook."

Snow huffed and stood up, "Well, if they don't want our money, we should just go." She made her point by storming out of the room. Charming followed her.

Emma looked at Regina who was staring sadly at her mother's body on the balcony. "Come on Regina," she said softly, "Let's go." Regina reluctantly stood up and followed her out of the room.

The group made their way to the park exit and Emma texted August to have Neal and Henry meet them at the hotel. The group turned and looked one last time at the park before getting in line for the ferry. The trip was silent and nobody dared to speak.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hotel soon after, and found the rest of the group waiting in the lobby. Henry ran to hug Emma, Snow, and Charming and glared at Regina. Regina looked away so he wouldn't see her cry. Emma saw the exchange and turned to Henry. "Your mother's a hero," she said, "She saved us all."<p>

Henry looked at Regina, then back at Emma. "Really?" When Emma nodded, he ran to Regina and embraced his mother. Regina didn't stop crying, but smiled as she wrapped her arms around her little prince.

"What happened?" Neal looked at the family curiously. Snow and Charming filled Neal, August, and Henry in on what had happened. In turn, August told them about their fight with Hook and how park security had taken him into custody and how the three of them got banned from the park.

"We got banned from the parks too," Snow said, "Who would have thought that you could ban Disney characters from Disney World?" Everyone besides Regina laughed at that.

"So now what?" Henry asked. As exciting as his vacation was, he didn't want it to be cut short.

Snow pulled out a pack of dinner passes to the Medieval Times Restaurant, enough for all of them. "Well tonight, we're going to celebrate our victory with a free dinner." The group cheered.

"And tomorrow we're going to take you to Universal Studios," Regina said.

Henry jumped up in excitement, "We're going to Harry Potter World?" Regina nodded. "Awesome," he paused, "Can we go swimming before dinner?"

"Sure kid," Emma said. The group went to their hotel rooms to get their bathing suits, while August waited by the side of the pool for them.

When the family reached their rooms, Regina waved her hand and cleaned up the mess in Snow and Charming's room. She went into her and Emma's room and sat down on the bed. Henry excitedly grabbed his bathing suit and changed while Emma sat next to Regina. "I'm sorry," she said, taking Regina's hand into her own.

"Why are you apologizing?" Regina replied. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I screwed up Emma and I was blinded by fear that I couldn't see what was right in front of me."

"I know," Emma said, "but nobody should have to kill their own mother. Besides, after what you did for us, I know that you really are a hero." Regina smiled.

At that moment, Henry came out of the bathroom. "Are you coming?"

Emma shook her head, "Your mom's not feeling well. Go have fun, we'll see you at dinner." Henry nodded and ran out of the room closing it behind him. When they were alone again, Emma looked at Regina, "Did you mean what you said? That you love me?"

"Yes, Emma," said Regina, looking into Emma's eyes, "I love you."

Emma grinned, "That's good to know, because I love you too." She leaned in and kissed her, softly, yet passionately. Regina lost herself into the kiss.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, when Regina pulled away. "Will you just lay with me for a while?"

Emma nodded, "Of course." They laid down on the bed, Emma being the big spoon and wrapping her arms around Regina.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the group sat around a large table at the Medieval Restaurant and watched as a group of knights jousted in the center of the room. Charming and Henry were watching the fight with great interest while the group ate their dinner.<p>

As the fight ended, the group started chatting enthusiastically among themselves. Emma turned to Henry, "Having fun, kid?" Henry nodded enthusiastically. Emma continued, "Henry, I'm sorry for lying to you about Neal."

Henry looked up at Emma, "It's okay. You were doing what you felt was best." Emma smiled and glanced over at Regina, who was smiling back at her.

On Regina's other side, Neal turned to August. "By the way, thanks so much for the tickets."

August looked extremely confused, "What tickets?"

Neal pulled an envelope out of his pocket. Inside was a ticket for Disney World and a note that had, "Have fun, you deserve it -August," written on it. "You didn't send this to me? It came exactly like your postcard."

August stared at it, "I didn't send that to you." He took the note and studied it, "That's not even my handwriting."

Regina took the note out of August's hand and examined it. "That's my mother's handwriting," she stated.

Neal looked even more confused, "Why would your mom want me at Disney World?"

"I think she wanted you and Emma to see each other again to cause problems." She purposely left out, "And to manipulate me."

Neal looked between Emma and Regina and nodded in understanding. "So, I was wondering, if I could come back with you guys," he paused, "You know, for my father's funeral."

"That's fine," said Regina. Emma's hand found hers under the table and the women interlocked their fingers.

Soon the group finished dinner, and went back to the hotel where they went to bed, relieved that the worst of their vacation was over.


	12. Epilogue

A/N: As you see, we have come to the end of the story. Thank you so much for all of your support and sticking with the story to the end. You have made this story the most viewed of all of my stories and I am extremely appreciative of that. I am planning to publish a behind the story section on my Tumblr blog ( .com) about all of my stories including this one, so keep your eyes peeled for that (I will also put links on my fan fiction bio when the time comes). For those following the stories in this universe, the next one-shot will be centered on Grumpy/Nova. For those following all of my stories, the next multi-chapter will take place in the Frozen universe. Thank you again for your support and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip went without incident. The group spent the next day over at Universal Studios, enjoying both of the parks. The next day, the group flew back to Maine and drove their van back into Storybrooke.<p>

Regina pulled up in front of her house and found Mulan leaning against her bushes. The group got out of the car and Mulan walked up to them. "Welcome back," she smiled, "Everyone's waiting for you at Granny's."

Regina locked the van and the group followed Mulan to the diner. They entered the diner to find most of the town sitting at the tables and booths. Everyone cheered as the family stepped into the diner and got up to greet them and exchange hugs. Regina politely shook a couple of hands but nobody wanted to hug her.

Neal stood awkwardly in the corner as he watched the reunion. Emma noticed his discomfort and brought him over to the group and introduced him to the townspeople as Henry's father and Rumplestiltskin's son. A few people came over and shook his hand, offering their condolences for the loss of his father. Neal politely thanked them, but their condolences didn't make him feel much better.

Soon, the diner quieted and Granny asked the family what had happened on their vacation. Snow told them all about their vacation and about Cora, while Henry filled in the details that Snow had missed. When Snow told them how Regina had saved their lives, they all looked at her. Regina shifted uncomfortably, not used to people looking at her with emotions other than fear, anger, or hatred. Archie stood up, raising his beer. "To Regina," he shouted.

"To Regina," the rest of the diner responded, clinking glasses and taking a sip of their drinks. Snow announced her pregnancy to the diner and many came up to congratulate her and Charming. Soon after, everyone went back to their tables and continued to catch up with the returning travelers.

Snow and Charming handed Leroy the Grumpy shirt they had bought for him, and he scoffed at it while Astrid giggled at his reaction. Meanwhile, Emma slid into a booth with Ruby, Belle, Mulan, and Aurora and handed out the boxes of chocolate covered pretzels that she had bought for them. They thanked her before Ruby opened her box so they could all try them. August went over to his father and Archie while Neal followed Jefferson and Whale out of the diner.

Emma looked around and noticed Regina still standing and watching the crowd apprehensively. She walked over and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Sit with us." She brought her over to the booth and slid back in. Regina sat on the other side next to Mulan.

Regina looked around at the table and saw the two couples looking at her oddly, Ruby glared at her, putting her hand protectively over Belle's. The queen looked apologetically at the woman she locked up for twenty-eight years, but Belle's expression remained unreadable. Emma noticed the exchange and slid her hand over to Regina's and took it. Aurora broke the awkward silence by saying, "You two have gotten awfully close."

Emma smiled and nodded, "Yes, we're dating now." The four girls gaped at the two of them while a loud crash was heard next to the table. The group turned around and found that Snow, who had been walking by at that exact moment, had fainted. The diner fell completely silent, in shock of what they had just witnessed.

Charming knelt down next to his wife and looked up at his daughter. Shock was written on his face, but he took a deep breath and said, "Just give her time." Emma went to help her father move Snow out of the diner and take her back to their apartment.

Soon the diner resumed its discussions. Regina looked over at the four other girls who were still staring at her. Ruby cleared her throat and held out her hand. "I don't necessarily approve of Emma's choice," she said, "but if you make her happy, than I suppose I have no choice but to accept it. Truce?"

Regina nodded and shook her hand. Ruby continued, "But if you ever hurt her, my girlfriend, or my best friend ever again, I will hunt you down. Understood?" Regina nodded again.

"Would you like a pretzel?" Belle offered the box to Regina and she smiled before taking one. Soon, the group resumed their conversation, trying their best to include Regina.

The hours passed, and the occupants of the diner started to clear out. Soon, all that were left was Granny, Ruby, Henry, and a couple of other kids, Regina, and Emma, who had returned after making sure her mother was okay. Henry and the other kids walked over to Emma and Regina. "Can I go over to Grace's for the evening?" Emma nodded, and Henry left the diner with the other kids.

As the kids exited the diner, they passed Neal who was entering. He found Emma and Regina sitting together and walked up to them. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?"

The women nodded as Neal slid in to the booth next to Emma. "I've been thinking about staying in town," he continued as Regina opened her mouth, "I figured that I could take over my dad's pawn shop and live in his house. I want to remain in Henry's life and be there for him." He looked at Regina, "I promise I won't get in the way of your parenting or your relationship. Would that be alright?"

Regina and Emma looked at each other. After a few moments, Regina nodded at Emma and Emma turned back to Neal, "Alright."

Neal smiled, "Thank you," he stood up, "Enjoy your date." He walked out of the diner, shutting the door behind him. Ruby came over and Regina paid for their dinners.

After leaving a tip for Ruby, Regina and Emma stood up. "What do you want to do?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled, "Well, Henry's out for the night. You could come over if you'd like."

Emma smiled back, "I'd love to." She took her hand and walked out of the diner and on their way to Regina's house. As they walked, Regina and Emma stole glances at each other, both thrilled that the magic of Disney World brought them together.


End file.
